Morty
Morty is the current main antagonist of "The Haunting Of Morty" Parts 1 and 2. Appearance Morty appears as a skinny young boy. he has short brown hair that he wears straight and neatly combed around his head. Morty's head in round and roughly in the shape of a circle, unlike many other characters in the franchise. He wears a black shirt and a orangish-red shorts and black socks. His face seems to have frozen, showing a surprised look on his face. Behavior He so far has never talked yet in the movie's first part other than laughing maniacally when he is first seen and saying "You guys want to hear Sicko Mode or Mobamba?" towards the end of the movie's first part. He has a murderous, somewhat creepy behavior towards Ethan and Brianna, capturing them both. He has been shown to teleport when ever he snaps his fingers. He seems to hide in the shadows or corners of the house or in places people wouldn't expect him to be in. He uses weapons such as a pipe wrench in part 1. He can be easily distracted by something completely different if he is doing something else. Franchise Appearances The Haunting Of Morty Part 1 Morty appears a few minutes into the movie, scaring Ethan, Brianna and the Camera man, forcing them to run away. He walks out of the room and gives chase until the camera stops recording. It is unknown what happen after the camera stops recording until it continues recording to where the three have hidden in a room until Morty tries getting in . The keep him out and wait for a little bit longer until eventually coming out and searching the rea to make sure Morty has left, only for them to hear movement in another room and they dart up the stairs only to stop momentarily to see if Morty is in there or not, only for Morty to dart out of the room and come sprinting up the stairs towards them, giving chase once more. Soon, the three decide to sleep in a alarm guarded room that will notify them if Morty is in the room. Morty enters them room, disabling the alarms in the process as they sleep. He looms over Ethan and Brianna until tripping an alarm, waking up Ethan and Brianna. He appears again when the three decide to head upstairs and try to leave, only for Morty to jump out of nowhere and tackle Ethan and starts choking him. He drags Ethan's body into the middle of the room, only to notice Brianna as she says "Hey!", only for Ethan to grab him by the leg and begin to fight him, only for Morty to put him in a chokehold and snap his fingers, disappearing and leaving only two pop cans behind. Eventually after the two remaining protagonists find Ethan, Brianna looks around for food and opens the pantry only to see Morty standing in the doorway to which he grabs her and snaps his fingers again. After then, he isn't seen again in the first part. Trivia * Morty seems to be athletic due to how fast he can run. * His head seems to be a mask of some sort but this was proven to be false. Category:Antagonists